Second Go
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: He was just tired of her always evading him. So he took the next step and waited for her to realize they'd have a good thing going. Jane/Gabriel rated M for sexytimes not in the first chapter.
1. Moment

**Author's Note:** I own nothing. It's a sad fact indeed, but it's true.

So instead I'll write fanfic. To please all of you. And myself :D

Written for Headslapdiva

**Pairing:** Jane/Gabriel

**Setting: **Just after 1x08

* * *

Jane stared at her ceiling, a thought here and there moving across her mind. The ceiling was dimly lit from the lights from the street. The occasional car passing by. Yes, she thought, This is going to be another sleepless night. They often were when she was on call on weekends. Perhaps due to her being so damaged by the past, or perhaps due to the lasting thoughts of 'my pager could go off at any given moment…'. She couldn't be entirely sure which it was. Sometimes it was the paranoia. The thing that made her constantly on the ready to grab her weapon from her nightstand, the thing that made her lock both deadbolts, the button lock, and the chain lock on her apartment door. The constant thoughts of 'it could happen at any time. He could have another one. It was this thought though, that drove her to insanity:

_Why does everything always come down to him?_

_Answer? Because he damaged you, Jane. Hoyt damaged you deep._

She let out an angered sigh, shifting her weight ever so slightly and listening to the distant sounds of late night traffic and construction barely blocks away. Occasionally, when the wind blew the right way, a cold mid-October draft would come through her window and she would see her breath, but never once did she feel chilled by it. More so comforted by the scent of the autumn weather and the thought that it would soon fade to winter. There were few things one could count on. Capitals at the beginning of sentences, taxes, every season being in order, and death. She pulled her mind back to herself momentarily, focusing on every single thing in her apartment. First the living things: Her dog, her turtle- no, tortoise- herself and the steady breathing heap of warm life next to her. She blinked a few times, starting thoughtlessly at the ceiling, and watching the light move across the darkness as a car passed.

Suddenly, her thoughts were disrupted- not rudely, just suddenly. "Jane, you're not sleeping." Came an effortless, slightly frustrated grunt.

"Oh, and you are?" She murmured quietly, turning her head slightly to mock glare at the man next to her. "Maybe you should spend a little less time focusing on me, and a little more time focusing on your own sleeping habits, Gabriel." She said smoothly, leaving little room for an argument.

"Can't sleep when you keep moving. And sighing. And thinking so much I can practically hear it." Came the simple and just as solid reply from Gabriel Dean.

"Hey, you were the one who showed up at my door before realizing you had no where to stay. So, don't complain about my sleeping habits." She grunted, continuing to watch him through narrowed eyes. "You never complained about my sleeping habits before."

"I could have stayed in a hotel. You convinced me to stay. And there's a difference between sleeping with someone and going to bed with someone. Your sleeping habits are something worth complaining about." This brought a scowl to Jane's face.

"You're just lucky I'm attracted to you." She growled, rolling over to stare at the wall.

How easily she was annoyed simply amused him. He shifted slightly and moved to close the small distance between the two of them, and let out a tired breath, clearly trying to use little effort after having been woken by her restlessness. "Oh you think so, Jane." He murmured, slipping one arm around her and pulling her back against him.

"I could have just let you stay in a dirty hotel and not let you in." She protested, although she made no effort and showed no sign of wanting to pull away from him.

"But if you hadn't let me in… Everything that happened earlier wouldn't have happened." He pointed out, pressing a warm kiss to her shoulder.

She let out a slow breath, letting her eyes fall closed as she relaxed against him. "You're a bastard." She grunted. Although he did have a point… If she hadn't let him stay, she would have only wondered what could have happened. Now she knew what would happen, it had happened, and she was sure she didn't really want him to leave. She was treading dangerous territory with this man, and she knew it.

Her heart rate picked up slightly as she recalled the last few hours.


	2. From The Inside

Earlier that night ...

* * *

It had been a long day. She was tired of Hoyt fucking with her mind. This would hopefully be the last time. Emily had been the last straw. Hopefully Hoyt would stay where he belonged, and stop creeping into her life just when she was starting to feel alright again. She stared blankly at the TV, not even particularly caring about what she was seeing. She gave some regard to the weather, but finally she'd had enough. She switched off the television and gently moved her sleeping dog from her lap to the cushion next to her. Pushing herself up off the couch, she wandered to the kitchen, finishing the last of her beer and setting the bottle on the counter. Startled by the sudden sound disrupting her silence, her heart pounded against her ribs and she stared at the door. Again, there was a knock. Paranoia struck her somewhere deep, and she grabbed her weapon while she headed for the door. Holding it behind her, she checked through the watch hole in the door and made a slightly disgruntled sound at who she saw. With little hesitation, she unlocked the door and pulled it open, keeping her weapon behind her. "I thought you left for DC." She said flatly.

"Hello to you too, Jane. Me? Oh I'm fine. And yourself?" Gabriel gave her an odd look, keeping his hands in his pockets.

She flushed slightly, glancing at the empty hall behind him. It made her uncomfortable, so she stepped aside and nodded to her apartment. "Just come in." She sighed, lowering her head slightly. She would be lying to herself if she tried to say she wasn't happy to see him. She honestly thought she'd never see him again. It just frightened her that she could feel so much for him. The relief she felt seeing him right now frightened her further.

With a slight nod, he stepped inside, barely missing the door as she closed it and locked the four locks. He didn't question her excessive door-protection. He knew about her past, and he couldn't judge her. He probably would do the same were he in her place. "You're probably wondering why I'm here even after you told me to hike." He said quietly.

"Yes and no." She said quietly, putting her gun on the counter as she walked to the kitchen. "Want anything? Beer, or something? Coffee?" She leaned on the counter and watched him. Without waiting for an answer, she got out two beers. She was still in desperate need of some alcohol.

"Pretty sure you answered it for me." He said quietly, shedding his jacket and laying it across the back of the couch. "Not like I'm driving anyway. Not with that construction mess going on."

She simply nodded in agreement, pushing one bottle toward him and starting to drink the other one herself. "So, really. Let me guess. You've come here to check on me and make sure I'm not falling apart over Hoyt. Again." She gave him a sceptical look over her beer.

"Yes and no." He returned the answer she'd given him earlier. "I'm here because. I think you should reconsider. This. Us." He said simply, settling at the counter stool and taking a small drink of the bitter liquid.

She felt annoyance flare up in her chest and her stomach and she cocked her head to one side ever so slightly, her eyes narrowing. He certainly did like to push her limits. "Didn't I already give you all you needed to hear?" _Don't you really want him to stay?_ She thought bitterly.

"Just because you said what you feel needed to be said doesn't mean I have to like your answer." He reminded her, taking another drink.

_Because I can apparently only say no to you so many times… _She almost sighed, picking up the cold glass bottle and making her way around the counter. She paused at the stool he sat on, setting her beer down and meeting his dark eyes. "Do you always have to make my life so difficult?"

"Is this you playing hard to get?" He countered.

"Is this a gave of questions only?" She was close enough to him now she could actually feel the warmth of his body. Oh, it had been so long since she'd been so close to someone. It didn't help that he smelled really good… She was getting distracted. The alcohol she'd already consumed was already beginning to make its way through her system. She was at a point where she was brave, but not stupid.

"No." He answered simply, leaning slightly closer to her. "But I do feel like you're playing a dangerous game."

"I'm tired of games." She said quietly. "So. Tired of games." She knew her next move was a long shot. But she'd been thinking about this since he'd left the restaurant earlier that night. She took one single step, closing the space between them and moving one hand up through his short hair. She pressed her lips to his, almost hesitantly, fearing he wouldn't return the gesture. When he did, she felt her whole world list sideways.

"Then stop making all the rules for them." He grunted, not even flinching when she kissed him. She smelled faintly of alcohol. Maybe one drink before he'd showed up. Enough to make her brave but not enough to completely cloud her better judgement. This wasn't just the alcohol driving her. At that decision, he gradually returned the kiss, moving one hand through her dark curls while his other arm curled around her waist and pulled her as close as he could possibly bring her. "This you're way of asking me to stay?" He wondered out loud against her temple when she pulled away slightly.

"Why can't I say no to you anymore?" She pulled him into another kiss, this one much more heated and eager. She pulled him off of the stool so they were standing chest to chest.

"I'm persistent?" He suggested when they broke apart momentarily to breathe.

"You're a pain in my ass, yes." She murmured. A pain, yes, but god did she want him.

He smirked and kissed her again, moving his hands down her back slowly. He grabbed the backs of her thighs and pulled her up, holding her close and carrying her toward her room. He was distracted by the wall and pushed her against it, kissing down her neck and biting gently. "I'll be nice." He murmured.

"If I want it rough?" She said breathlessly.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to." He shrugged, kissing her deeply and eagerly as he pulled her away from the wall again and let her to her feet, backing her into her room and pushing the door closed behind him. He didn't want interruptions from her dog.

Once she heard the door close, she was already in a frenzy to get his clothing off. She just couldn't do it fast enough. She panted softly, breaking from their kiss momentarily to pull his shirt off. He tossed his shirt aside and grabbed at her again, moving them to the bed and pushing her down onto it carefully. He moved over her, kissing down her neck while one hand deftly slipped up her shirt. He let out a short breath, surprised when he found she was wearing nothing under it. He wouldn't complain.

She arched against his warm hands, making a soft sound at every spark of arousal as he touched her everywhere. His touch was intoxicating, infuriating the way it turned her on so much. She had only imagined what this might have been like. She only prayed that if she were dreaming she'd stay asleep.

"Jane." He murmured against her neck while he fought for a moment with the button and zipper of her jeans. Finally, he pulled them off roughly and threw them aside. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked as he pressed forward and began to grind against her to find a little relief for the fact his own pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

"This is the part where you stop talking." She panted softly. He had already ignited what energy she had left. She planned on using it until it was spent. "I don't want this. I need it."

That was all Gabriel needed to hear from her. He leaned up and kissed her deeply, passionately, but never forcefully. He didn't want to scare her. He knew she was more fragile than she looked. Every sound he brought from her only drove him more crazy. He pushed her shirt up, but stopped for a moment when she asked him to leave it on. He promised he'd do what she asked. He let go of her shirt and moved against her again, groaning quietly against her shoulder. He shifted his weight, moving one hand down between her legs. She was already hot and damp, that alone brought him closer to the edge. He pressed his fingers to the dampened spot of fabric, feeling her entire body flinch in response, he knew he'd hit the right spot. If he couldn't tell from her body language, the sound she made when he touched her certainly told him he'd done right.

Jane clawed at his back, crying out softly when he touched her right where she wanted it. It felt so good, but at the same time it made her ache. Okay, so- really he was everything she'd hoped for so far. Her body trembling in protest, she eagerly moved her hips against his fingers. "More." She demanded breathlessly.

He said nothing, and simply smiled against her neck as he shifted his weight to his knees, brought both hands down and tugged her panties away. He tossed them carelessly aside and moved his hand up her thigh slowly, torturing her and rousing a frustrated whimper from her lips. He smirked, kissing up along her jaw as his fingers softly moved along her slick, swollen center. Had he really done this to her? He growled softly when he remembered his own arousal and he couldn't help but move against her thigh to bring himself little relief. Finally, his fingers brushed against her most sensitive nerve, drawing a sound from her that he wouldn't mind listening to over and over. It was the most intimate, desperate, and arousing sound he'd ever heard a woman make. And he was glad he made her feel so good. After a few moments of that intimate massage, he slipped his hand down, carefully slipping one finger into her and when she cried out at that, he caught her in a moment of distraction and gently forced in a second.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh- she wanted to lose herself. She couldn't remember the last time someone had been quite so intimate with her. The last time someone had made her feel quite so great. Words were too much for her, and she couldn't find any to tell him to do anymore. He was already making her crazy. She arched off of the bed, whimpering his name softly and clawing at his back desperately. She knew she couldn't wait. She was so taken now, if he took her completely- she knew he would do it. He would drive her so far over the edge she'd never want to come back. "Take me." She whimpered desperately when she finally found the words.

Those words were the only encouragement he needed from her. He pulled his hand away from her reluctantly, forcing his own pants and boxers off. He moved close to her, taking in her scent, her sounds, the slight dampness of her body when his pressed so close. He moved a hand down between them, adjusting himself and catching her lips in a deep and passion filled kiss while at the same moment he filled her swiftly and completely.

She stopped breathing for a moment, she knew it. Her entire body shocked when he filled her. Okay, so it was better than she'd imagined it would be. She lost herself in him for a few moments. Their kiss, the way their scents mixed into a fine musk, the dampness between them. She pulled off her own shirt, throwing it aside and moving her hands up his back. She roughly pulled him against her, needing to feel all of him. She shuddered, her whole body trembling almost violently for him. She moved her hips, the simple movement causing a chain reaction. He began to move, and she began to lose herself. All she could think about was him, the way he felt in and around her. She didn't ever want this to end. She didn't want to think of what it would be like to be separated from him. She knew it wouldn't last long, but somewhere in her furthest thoughts she knew they had all night.

They moved together for what felt like a long time, her begging for more, and him giving her every little thing she asked for. At some moment, lost between both of them, she completely tensed up, crying out with her sweet release- something she'd been needing for a long time. She cried his name desperately, short sobs of desperation as her orgasm tore her apart, and left her weak with no energy to rebuild herself. As quickly as she had finished, he had followed, groaning quietly and murmuring her name against her shoulder as he struggled to silence himself. Their bodies slicked in sweat, neither of them moved. They couldn't bear to lose each other, not yet. Both of them breathless, clinging to each other, he slowly moved one hand from her shoulder down her arm and finally he took her hand. He moved his fingers between hers, his fingertips brushing the scar that marred the smooth skin of the back of her hand.

Jane was lost for the next few hours. They had repeated this, until both of them had no energy left to spend and they were left only to lie together with no want or will to do anything else but sleep so close to each other. Perhaps, she decided, she would rethink her decision. Maybe she was still stuck in the heat of the moment, or maybe she really needed him. At her point of relaxation and carelessness- she wasn't sure which was true. She just knew that she couldn't wake up alone tomorrow. She needed him at least that long.


End file.
